


heaven in hiding

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Proposal, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feels, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, dick grinding, fake date, female on top, oh my god they were roommates, platonic soulmates but lets be real this aint platonic no more, reylo valentines, reylo valentines fic exchange, secret pining, the author just loves fluffy reylo so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: They say it's impossible for a guy and girl to be "just friends", but Rey and Ben had managed to discredit that throughout their decade long friendship. What they both have is special, that people would often arrive at the conclusion the two were made for each other. He's her safe haven, her rock. She gives him a sense of clarity and direction. Ben and Rey know each other more than anyone ever possibly could. Therefore on Valentine's Day, their friends decided to secretly set them up together on a blind dinner date.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 50
Kudos: 199
Collections: Reylo Valentine’s 2021





	heaven in hiding

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY FRIENDS! 
> 
> I was so happy to commission the lovely [@derpy_mommy](https://twitter.com/Derpy_mommy) for this BEAUTIFUL art omg i'm so happy with it!
> 
> [@proporgo](https://twitter.com/proporgo) for putting together this amazing exchange!
> 
> please enjoy some cute friends-to-lovers fluff and smut!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50941758797/in/dateposted/)

The idea of platonic soulmates is a term long debated by scientific researchers and drunk college students alike. The idea that a guy and a girl (both attracted to the opposite sex) can just be friends is usually said to be impossible, but Ben Solo and Rey Niima think that they are an exception to the rule. Boasting almost a decade’s worth of friendship, the topic of romance between them has never once come to fruition, even at the chagrin of their small friend/roommate group. 

Rey Niima met Ben Solo in their first period English Literature class junior year of high school. The seating chart had them sitting next to each other and Ben being a pretty sociable guy on campus didn’t recognize the new petite brunette with freckles on her cheeks and an odd series of buns on her head. She seemed to cave in on herself, trying to appear smaller and more invisible in hopes of just blending in, but that wouldn’t do for Ben at all. He ended up doodling small comics for her in the margins of his notebook, swiping his pages closer to the median of their desks in hopes of them catching her eye and making her smile. He was successful and by the end of the first class she had made her first friend. 

It turns out they’d share three more classes together that school year, growing almost inseparable in the process when they realized just how similar they were. His basketball friends would always tease them and call Rey his girlfriend, but the two of them would always laugh and quip back, evidently putting stake back in the ‘boys and girls can be just friends’ theory. They ended up both staying local at Chandrila University when they graduated, and even moving in as housemates with their other friends Rose Tico and Poe Dameron. The four of them had a modest townhouse not too far from campus, Ben with the biggest room, Rose and Rey sharing the second largest and Poe with the guest room. Friday nights were always Pizza Night, and late night study sessions turned into them passing out on the couch with Ben’s head in Rey’s lap. 

  
  


The jokes and questions about their relationship always came at them, either from their friends or from new acquaintances they’d meet throughout college. A guy at a bar confessed that he nearly didn’t approach Rey because he thought that Ben was her boyfriend, but when that was swiftly rectified she found herself with a date that weekend. Ben and Rey had always had short non-committal relationships throughout their friendship, Ben’s longest being six months their senior year of high school that ended up falling out in the most dramatic way. Rey had dated guys here and there but no one seemed to make it past the second date, so Rey was content with just focusing on her studies and letting the right guy come along whenever the time was right.

“But the right guy is right in front of you!” Rose blurts out with a mouth full of dumplings. Their late night study session in the library had turned into picking up a takeaway on the way home, and Rey looked at her friend with curious eyes and cheeks full of noodles.

“What are you talking about?”

Rose rolls her eyes with a loud guffaw. “Don’t play dumb, Niima. You and Ben are practically made for each other!”

“Oh God, not this again.” Rey grumbles, setting down her to-go container. “How many times do I have to tell you that Ben and I are just friends?”

“I let the notion leave my brain every time you do because I just can’t believe it.” she harrumphs, crossing her arms over her chest. “Are you telling me that you’ve never thought about him in that way in the entire ten years you’ve known him?”

“I mean...I’m not blind. He’s attractive to be sure--” Rey throws up a finger at the sight of Rose’s wide wishful eyes. “ _But_ that doesn’t mean that anything will ever happen. He’s my best friend, and I’m sure he doesn’t even think of me that way.”

“Are you kidding? He was practically ready to throw that greasy slimeball across the bar last week when he wouldn’t leave you alone!”

“He was being protective! He’s always been protective of me, like a--”

“Don’t you dare say the b-word!” Rose exclaims, slamming her palm on the table. Brother was a term Rey for some reason did not like referring her relationship to Ben as. For some reason, deep deep down in her subconscious, it didn’t feel like the right term. Best friend? Definitely. Platonic soulmate? A little dramatic, but why not. Brother? No...doesn’t feel right. She cared for Ben so deeply in a way she’s never cared about anyone else before...and if she happened to catch the way his bicep flexes when he’s opening the door for her, well, she’s only human.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Rosie. Ben and I will _never_ \--”

“Will never what?” a deep voice says from behind her, causing the girls to jump out of their skin. Ben is standing there in a fitted black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, his hair in it’s usual state of chaotic perfection.

“Will never...watch that stupid action movie that’s coming out next month." she laughs with a guffaw. "Right?”

His face falls infinitesimally, his lips in a tight line of slight confusion. “Oh...right. Yeah, whatever you say.” He heads over to the fridge, Rey trying not to take notice of the way his back flexes in that shirt before turning to face Rose again. Rose is just silently shaking her head, her chopsticks going for another dumpling in the process. Just as Ben is shuffling through the fridge, Poe hops into the kitchen in his usually excitedly dramatic way.

“Ladies and gent! I officially have our Valentine’s Day plans booked and ready to go!”

“What?”

“Oh sorry, I mean _Palentine’s_ Day! We’re all, plus Finn, gonna get nice and dressed up, go to a super fancy restaurant that I just made reservations for, and say suck it to the capitalistic romanticization of love by having a group Palentine’s dinner together.”

“Full offense here Poe, but that sounds dumb as hell.” Ben groans, closing the fridge door with a water bottle in hand.

“I actually think it sounds fun.” Rey pipes up, earning confused looks from her friends (especially Ben). She’s normally all for hating pointless capitalistic holiday’s as much, if not more, than anyone.

“You do?” Ben asks.

She shrugs, taking another bite of her noodles. “Yeah, why not? Valentine’s Day usually sucks because I’ve either gotten out a relationship or am feeling sorry for myself for not having a date. So getting to just spend it with you all without the pressure of romance seems fun.”

“That’s the spirit, baby!” Poe shouts, throwing up a pair of finger guns with a wink. 

“Yeah, I’m in too!” Rose pipes up with a smile. All eyes turn to Ben for a few moments of silence before he lets out a groan of acquiescence, the group all cheering in excitement. Poe begins to babble on about the plans and what to wear while Ben sneaks behind Rey to try and snap up a piece of her orange chicken. She shrieks playfully and slaps his hand, causing him to laugh as he wraps an arm around her which successfully pins her arms down and allows him to use his free hand to take at least three pieces of chicken from right in front of her.

“Ben, _no_! You monster!” she shrieks in between laughs, squirming as he cowers his body from behind her. He laughs back and taunts her as he continues to take her food, Rose and Poe giving each other pointed looks that silently express exactly what they’re both thinking.

_Fucking made for each other._

💖

Ben smoothes out the front of his blazer before checking his watch outside of Bespin. He’s always annoyingly punctual to these things, and his weird nervousness does not seem to help. When Poe suggested this Palentine’s Day dinner he didn’t know what to think, if anything he was more surprised that Rey was so willing to say yes to it. His best friend of almost ten years had started as the more shy and reserved one of them two, but once they’d gone to college and began to make other friends _he_ had become more timid and she had blossomed into a feisty social butterfly. There were times he often thought he would lose his best friend to some other friend group when she eventually grew tired of him, but she would always ruffle up his hair and call him some kind of endearing insult like a goofy wildebeest and be done with it. He truly couldn’t believe he had some like her in his life, a safe haven personified. 

And if he sometimes caught himself staring at her smile for a little too long, _well_ , he’s only human.

He never knew what to make of the constant teasing and question from people on why he and Rey have never been romantically involved, nor have they ever elected to talk about it themselves. It just seems like a fact of life that Ben and Rey were always going to be best friends and nothing more. They never made moves on each other, but Ben did find some microscopic swell of pride when someone would accidentally think he was her boyfriend. Maybe it was because that little voice inside his head wasn’t the only one that thought they were good together. 

Before he can think further of it, a Lyft stops right outside the restaurant and a slender leg comes out of the backseat door.

_Holy shit._

He’d seen Rey dressed up dozens of times; high school prom, his parent’s thirtieth wedding anniversary, countless nights out to bars and clubs...she’d always looked beautiful, he couldn’t deny that. But _this_....this is completely different.

Her frame is wrapped in a burgundy velvet dress, the neckline twisted in the center until it falls delicately off her shoulders, exposing her freckled and tanned collarbones. Her shoulder length hair is in a set of effortless waves, her makeup done with a sharp flick of eyeliner and a dark nude lipstick. Her heels are what throw him off, strappy and black and at least four inches high. Ben remembers helping her how to learn to walk in heels the days leading up to prom, holding her arm up like a baby giraffe on ice; now they’re practically an extension of her long toned legs, strutting over to him with purpose.

“Fashionably early, aren’t we Solo?” she giggles, coming up to him to give him a hug. She likes to wrap her arms up around his neck and stand on her tippy toes to hug him, giving him no choice but to wrap his arms around her waist and lower back. He does this and he’s now become hyper-aware about just how petite she actually is compared to him, offering a gentle squeeze before breaking apart.

“Oh you know, gotta make sure I’m the best pal at this Palentine’s thing.” he quips back, earning him a crinkly nosed smile from her. He might be imagining the way her eyes flit across his torso before meeting his gaze, Rey clearing her throat as she pretends to look around for their friends. “You wanna just head inside and wait at the table for them?”

“Yeah! Good idea.”

They approach the podium at the front, a small blond girl dressed in all black greeting them with a smile. “Reservation under Dameron?” Ben says, the girls eyes lighting up almost instantly before grabbing some menus and leading them across the dining room. He instinctively takes Rey’s hand as she follows behind them, neither of them hoping to acknowledge the spark that flashes at their touch. They’ve held hands dozens of times, why does this somehow feel any different?

“Your table, sir.” the girl says, pointing a small circular table in the back of the room. Ben’s brows furrow at its size, but more importantly how many chairs are present.

There are only two.

“Um...there must be some kind of mistake…”

“There’s supposed to be five people in our party.” Rey pipes up, coming around from behind him. The girl doesn’t seem the least bit perturbed by this, and they’re wondering why she isn’t. A fancy restaurant for Valentine’s Day dinner service doesn’t boast a lot of wiggle room, and from what they can see the dining room looks happily full of loving patrons.

“Oh, right. Mr. Dameron wanted to surprise you both with a private table. He said he wanted to pull out all the stops for his _favorite_ couple on Valentine’s Day. ”

Rey lets out an amused gasp while Ben groans, pinching the bridge of his nose as he nods in acquiescence to the server. She makes her exit and lets them know that their waiter will be with them shortly, leaving Ben and Rey to just stare at each other for a moment.

“Fucking Dameron.” he grumbles, shaking his head. 

“Well, we might as well make the most of it.” Rey chuckles with a shrug, heading to her side of the table. Ben immediately whips around behind her to pull out her chair, tucking her in as his hands gently brush her exposed shoulders. “Ooh, such a gentleman!” she coos playfully, earning an eye roll as Ben takes a seat. 

They spend a few minutes silently looking at their menus, both of them oblivious to the fact that they keep stealing peeks of the other from over the menu. They’ve gone to dinner together more times than they can count, but you can’t really compare a midnight trip to the twenty-four hour burger joint the same as a Michelin-rated restaurant in downtown Chandrila. 

“Ben, they don't even have dollar signs next to the prices!” Rey whispers harshly. “I didn’t realize how fancy this place was.”

Before he can respond a man dressed in all black who they can presume to be their waiter arrives with a smile. “Good evening, my name is Dolphed and I will be serving you this evening. May I start with any drinks?”

“Uh yeah, quick question.” Ben pipes up, holding his finger up. “Was there a credit card placed on file for this reservation?”

“Yes, sir. I believe it was under Mr. Dameron.”

A devilish smirk appears on Ben’s face almost instantly, raising an eyebrow to Rey whose lips are slightly parted in equal mischief. “ _Excellent_. We’ll take a bottle of your best red wine please. We’ll still need a few minutes to look over the menu.” The man nods quickly, disappearing out of view. Ben chuckles to himself as he reopens the menu.

“Ben! You can’t just bleed Poe dry just because he set us up on a....” Her voice trails off when she realizes what she’s about to say. It hangs in the air between them, neither of them unsure for a moment whether to acknowledge it.

“A _date_ , Rey. Poe, Rose and Finn set us up on a date. On _Valentine’s Day_ no less. And if I were taking you on a _real_ date on Valentine’s Day I would want to do the whole nine yards, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I guess, but--”

“So why don’t we take the generosity of our friends and, as you said, make the most of it?” he smirks, raising his brow back at her.

“And how do you propose we do that?” she asks, putting her elbows on the table and her chin in her interlaced hands.

“We could just... _pretend_.” he stammers out, almost unsure of himself. “Pretend that this is a real date.” 

Her eyes widen momentarily, her long lashes fluttering as she processes his words. He’s about to backtrack the whole thing and pretend it’s a joke when she smiles shyly with a nod.

“Okay, yeah let’s do it.” 

💖

Rey really hopes she’s not sweating as much as she feels like she is, trying not to watch Ben’s mouth with such intensity as he talks to the waiter about his order. She couldn’t believe just how much her heart flipped in her chest when he suggested they should just pretend to be on a date, and now that she’s in that mindset she’s even more hyper aware of just how attractive he is. She’s always found him attractive, in high school he was the tall athletic basketball player who charmed everyone and it never quite went away as he got older. His lanky build filled out nicely when he began lifting weights freshman year of college, his body slowly but surely becoming wider and more built to match his height. Girls and guys alike always fawned over him but he always had some reason not to pursue things more seriously. It made her wonder what going on a real date with him would actually be like.

“And for you, miss?” the waiter says, snapping her out of her thoughts. She panics, picking up her menu and hoping that Ben can’t see the blush in her cheeks as she scans for the item she chose. 

“The garlic butter baked salmon, please.” she mutters out politely, snapping the menu closed and handing it back to the man. He nods in approval, leaving them alone again as Ben begins to swirl the wine glass in his large hands. “So…” Rey says quietly.

“So…” he repeats back with a curious smile, his eyes never leaving hers as he takes a sip of wine. 

“If we’re gonna be doing this, then what’s our story?”

“Our story?”

“Yeah, like is this a first date or an established relationship? How did we meet, what do we do, all that.”

“Ah...I see.” he muses with a chuckle, leaning back in his chair a bit. “Well, an established relationship for sure. I already know way too much about you to pretend this is a first date.” They both laugh with a nod. “How do you think we met?”

“Well...probably in high school. You were the charismatic basketball player and I was the shy science girl that was new to campus. We somehow got seated next to each other in English Lit and we instantly became friends.” she smiles as she also leans slightly back in her chair. “Your turn.”

He laughs, realizing that they’re going to take turns coming up with their story. “Okay...well, we were friends and always hanging out. But one day senior year you came up to me and said that Noah Jackson, one of your robotics friends, had asked you to prom. You were so excited that you had a date.” He raises his eyebrows, silently asking her to continue the story.

“Uh...yeah, I had a date. And then two days later you told me that you asked Priscilla Samuels, your friend on the track team. A lot of people told you guys that you would make a nice couple and could be a shoo in from Prom King and Queen. I was very... _happy_ for you.” She tries not to show the slight irritation on her face when she recalls that, and if he notices he thankfully doesn’t say anything. What she does realize is both of their hands resting on the table getting slightly closer to touching.

“Prom night.” he continues when she’s silent for a few moments. “You show up in this baby blue silk dress with your hair up a loose bun. We made eye contact from across the dance floor and it felt like there was a spotlight shining on you. Your hazel eyes were sparkling and I couldn’t stop staring at you. And then I remembered that you had Noah on your arm and I thought to myself... _that should be me_.” Rey’s breath hitches in her throat at the words, not expecting to hear that. He doesn’t even let her take over, set on continuing their story. “I was so overcome with my feelings for you that I politely broke things off with my date and began walking through the dancefloor to you. You must’ve seen it in my eyes, because you broke away from your date too and began to walk towards me. When we met in the middle of the dancefloor it was like there was no one else but you and I. It was when we finally kissed that I knew you were my haven...the only one for me.”

Rey’s jaw goes slack, her lips parted as she can think of nothing else but Ben’s words. The deviance in what actually happened on their prom night compared to this story is almost heartbreakingly beautiful, and she would be remiss if she didn’t want it to be true. Before she can say anything, Dolphed returns with their dinner, a steak for Ben and the salmon for Rey. They politely say thank you as he walks away, but neither of them make a move to begin eating as they continue to stare at each other. 

“Did you…” she whispers, breaking away from their facade because she can’t help herself. Did he really want that to be their reality all those years ago?

“Yeah.” he replies softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Oh...” Her voice is barely audible but it’s clear as day between them, Ben holding onto every second. He just gives her a small shake of his head, looking down as he grabs his fork and knife to begin cutting into his steak. Rey snaps back to reality, following suit to start eating her salmon. 

The silence is just erring on the side of awkward between them as they eat, but Rey can’t deny that her salmon is practically melting in her mouth. A small appreciative moan escapes her as she chews another piece, Ben’s ears perking up before he looks up at her. She’s embarrassed at first but they both just break out into giggles, the two of them all too familiar with Rey’s passion for food. 

“So, did I pick out a good place for a date or what?” Ben smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. It throws them back into comfortable banter, the kind that’s kept their friendship alive for so many years. She laughs, shaking her head.

“Well, you’ve definitely outdone yourself this time. Although to be fair _darling_ , you could’ve taken me to In-N-Out and I would’ve been just as satisfied.” 

He laughs, nodding his head in agreement as he takes another bite of steak. They enjoy the rest of their dinner, making jokes here and there about their fake relationship. And if some of the facts of this fake relationship mirror too closely to their real friendship, well, that’s just a coincidence.

Dolphed comes back some time later to clear their plates and refill their wine glasses, Rey and Ben both feeling sated in more ways than one. “I will leave the dessert menu here in case you’d like to peruse our Valentine’s specials.” he says before leaving. Rey plucks the smaller folded menu and scans it over, Ben amused at the way her eyes light up in wonder.

“God, these sound so good! But I already know Poe is gonna kill us if we put anything else on his credit card.” Rey chuckles, putting the dessert menu face down on the table. Her eyes look up to meet Ben’s, who’s deep in thought as he furrows his brows. “What?”

“I have a _crazy_ idea, but I need you to trust me.” he says, taking her hand that’s been resting on the table. Her breath hitches momentarily at the contact, his hand warm and soft on top of hers. “Okay?”

She nods her head, Ben nodding back as his hand slides away slowly. She has no time to process anything before he’s standing up from his chair and clearing his throat loudly, causing the entire restaurant to pause and stare at them.

  
“Good evening, everyone. My name is Ben, and this is Rey. I met Rey ten years ago in high school, and it took less than an hour for her to become my best friend. We were practically inseparable, and I knew I always wanted her in my life.” He pauses so he can turn to speak to her directly, Rey’s eyes wide with shock. “Rey, you are my best friend, my rock, my safe place. I don’t know where I’d be without you, but all I know is I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life.” Small gasps escape a few patrons as he pauses to get down on one knee in front of her, Rey’s hand clamped over her mouth. “Rey Niima, will you marry me?”

Her mouth falls open with pure shock, her head nodding quickly before she finds the words. “Yes, _yes_ I’ll marry you!” she manages to say with a watery laugh. The entire restaurant bursts into applause and cheers, Rey standing up as he pulls out a small simple ring between his fingers; she barely registers that he must’ve swiped it off her finger when he held her hand. As soon as he slides it on they meet together in a simple kiss, an act that feels as natural as breathing air.

They break apart with wide eyes when they realize what they’ve done. They just faked a proposal, but then shared a _very real_ kiss. Rey’s cheeks go pink to match the tip of Ben’s ears, the two of them practically petrified at what just happened as they return to their seats.

The illusion had officially gone past the point of no return. 

“Ben--”

“I--”

“Congratulations to you both!” Dolphed exclaims politely as he interrupts them. He sets down a small cheesecake in front of them with the word _Congrats!_ stenciled with cocoa powder next to it. “A treat from Bespin to the happily engaged couple.”

“Thank you.” they both reply, still slightly dumbfounded. He leaves two spoons behind and makes his leave, the two of them staring at the cake before looking back up at each other. 

“There’s your dessert.” Ben says meekly with a shy presentation of his hands. There’s a pregnant pause where he thinks that Rey is going to blow up on him for pulling such a stunt when instead she bursts into laughter.

“You...fucking _idiot_!” she laughs, her smile wide and dimples on display. “You did all that so I could free cake?”

He shrugs, pursing his lips. “Yeah...I guess I did.”

She picks up a spoon and scoops a piece into her mouth, moaning in approval at the creamy taste. “Wow, that’s kinda genius. Maybe I _should_ marry you.” 

His mortification of the whole thing hits him all over again, but he can’t help but let out a weak laugh. He hadn’t expected that speech to be so real, to have come from the heart that easily. And to see the pure shock on Rey’s face had made his heart swell, that she said yes without a second thought. And the kiss... _oh_ the kiss. It was just as sweet as his treacherous brain dreamt it would be, her lips soft and supple against his. This whole night seemed like a glimpse into an alternate reality, one where they could be more than friends.

Rey on the other hand is using the cake as a coverup for her own feelings, how genuinely excited she was to see Ben get down on one knee in front of her, to ask her to marry him. She couldn’t believe how easy it was to say yes, and for the briefest of moments it felt incandescently real. And while they kissed she realized she never wanted the dream to end. 

They polish off the rest of the cake, Rey attempting to sword fight with his spoon over the last piece. She is quickly the victor, Ben laughing in amusement when Dolphed returns to clear their plates. He informs them that the card on file will be used for the bill, Ben smirking to Rey and not offering to clarify. He uses that as an excuse to leave a more than generous tip on the table as they stand up to leave, a few patrons offering their congratulations to them as they exit the restaurant. 

The cool February night hits their skin as they exit to the near empty street, the two of them slowly taking each other's hands like it's the most natural thing in the world. Their interlocked fingers sway gently between them as they slowly stroll down the street, no end destination in sight as they try to prolong the fantasy for as long as they can.

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Rey says softly, turning to look up at him. “Probably the weirdest but simultaneously most amazing way I’ve ever spent Valentine’s Day.” He meets her gaze with a soft smile, her eyes sparkling under the street lights.

“Me too.” he whispers with a soft chuckle, stopping them in their tracks. Turning to face each other, their chests are rising heavily as they study the eyes looking back at them. Barely a moment passes by before their lips collide again, this time with a more passionate frenzy. Rey’s back hits the cool brick wall behind her as Ben’s hands come up on either side of her head, their lips working in tandem. If it were physically possible, sparks would be flying between them as his tongue finds its way in her mouth, a small moan escaping her throat. Her fingers find purchase in his hair as she attempts to draw him closer, one of his hands sliding up and down her waist and hips.

“ _Ben_ …” she mutters against his lips, the two of them finally breaking for air. They’re practically panting against each other's cheeks, Rey’s eyes fluttering open to automatically meet Ben’s slightly darker ones already staring back.

“What does this mean, Rey?” His voice is almost a whisper, like he’s scared to break the spell, to finally put a name to this thing.

“I think we’ve both been kinda stupid these past ten years.” she chuckles softly, earning her a smirk from him back. “All those times I was looking for the person that would love me unconditionally...he was right in front of me all along.” 

“ _Rey._ ” he breathes, squeezing her waist. “I was always scared, I never want to lose your friendship. You are too _important_ to me. But maybe...if you want, we can explore this thing between us. I know it might be too soon to say, but I’m pretty sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“I think so, too.” she smiles back, leaning up to kiss him again. “So does this mean you’re gonna take me home, Mr. Solo?” she quips with a raised brow. He laughs, holding her close and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Well, the roommate thing sure does make things easier.” he chuckles, pulling out his phone to order a Lyft. They spend the eight minutes it takes for the Lyft driver to arrive alternating kissing and holding each other, Ben never letting go of Rey’s hand the entire drive home. They’re both practically giddy with the prospect of this new thing between them, and it seems like the beginning of the rest of their lives. 

💖

_We’re all doing movie night and sleepover at Finn’s tonight_

_So you’ll have the house to yourselves_

_You’re welcome ;)_

  
  


Rey should be flushed with embarrassment and annoyance at the series of texts from Rose, but as she and Ben arrive back at the house with this new fresh relationship between them she can’t help but thank her lucky stars. The door is barely closed behind them before she’s being pressed up to it, his lips attacking hers before making their way down her jaw and throat. 

“I haven’t been able to stop looking at you in this fucking dress.” he mutters between nipping at her skin. “You have no idea what it does to me.”

“Tell me.” she breathes.

“I just wanna rip it off...kiss every inch of your body...make up for lost time…”

She moans in agreement, Ben quickly scooping her up fireman style and stomping up the stairs to his room. Rey shrieks with laughter, calling him all sorts of funny endearments like she does every time he does this. But obviously this time is different, the prospect of sex was never on the end of this manuever until now, and it has her even more excited when he flops her onto his bed. They begin to undress themselves hastily until they’re each left in their respective underwear, Ben crawling over her until they’re kissing again. His fingers dance down her chest, pinching and thumbing at her breast as she sighs against his mouth. They continue their trek down lower until the reach the seam of waistband of her thong, his hand cupping her sex as they both gasp.

“Have you ever touched yourself thinking of me?” he breathes, lazily tracing his fingers up and down her panties. She bites back a moan as she nods, her lip between her teeth. “Tell me.”

“Armie’s pool party last year.” she croaks out. “You were in those black short shorts...I couldn’t stop staring at your abs, your thighs, the outline of your cock...I came so hard that night I almost screamed your name.”

“ _Fuck_ …” he breathes, his fingers tracing up and down her folds. She whimpers until he finally pulls her panties to the side and plunges a finger in, Rey arching her back with a yelp. 

“What about you?” she asks breathlessly. “Have you ever--”

“Yes.” he groans, wasting no time as he continues to pump his finger. “Graduation, senior year. You wore that cute purple dress that showed off your legs at the party, your smile was the brightest thing in that room. But the thing that did it for me was when you slept over that night and borrowed my hoodie. I didn’t know how hard I’d get from seeing you in my clothes…”

“Ben…” she moans softly. “I’ve worn your clothes _a lot_ …”

“And everytime you’ve made me hard.” he finishes with a chuckle. She can’t help but laugh too, pulling his head down to meet him for another searing kiss. They can’t believe how blind they’ve been of their desire of one another, how so much time has been wasted; but none of that matters, all that matters is what is starting here and now.

“Ben, stop teasing me. I need you.”

“I’m just getting you ready to take my cock, sweetheart. Being your best friend means knowing that it’s been a damn long time since you’ve let anyone near this perfect tight little pussy.”  
  


“Piss off…” she groans, planting her hands on his shoulders and turning them so she’s on top. She sits on her haunches next to him as she practically kicks off her panties, Ben’s eyes never leaving hers as he does the same with his boxers. His hard cock smacks against his abdomen and Rey’s mouth waters at the sight as she clammors onto his thighs, rubbing herself back and forth on his erection. 

“Oh _fuck_ , baby...that feels so good…” he gasps, his head tilted back to expose his protruding neck veins. She wants to bite every single one but that would mean disconnecting from his cock and _that_ she couldn’t possibly find the strength to do. The friction against her clit is delicious, and she finds herself giggling when she can see the visible frustration on Ben’s face at getting teased back. His hands find her hips as he sits up to face her, his cock slotting in between their abs. “I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?”

“We’ve waited ten years, what’s another ten minutes?” she smirks, grinding on him again. He growls and smacks her ass, earning a yelp of indignation as she tilts her head back in laughter.

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it, I know what kind of fanfiction you read.”

She snorts with amusement. “You tryna get me to call you Daddy?”

He flashes her a devilish grin. “Maybe next time, baby. Right now I really need to know what it sounds like when you scream my name.” Taking his cock in his hand, he notches the head in between her folds, Rey doing the rest by sinking down on him inch by inch. Their faces are nearly parallel and scrunched in concentration, the feeling of joining together almost overwhelming. Ben groans against the crook of her neck as her fingers snag the back of his head and thread into his hair, pulling him into a messy kiss as he becomes fully seated in her. His lips consume her own as his hands grab her ass and begin slowly moving her up and down his cock, the drag of him sending electric currents up her spine.

“Ben...oh _fuck_ , Ben... _please_ …” she whimpers, little gasps escaping her throat with every punctuation of his cock. She begins to swirl her hips in tandem with his thrusts, the bed shaking and squeaking as he hits deep inside of her.

“I knew you’d have a perfect cunt...all this time I could’ve been fucking you the way you deserve.” he mutters darkly. “I knew that every single boyfriend you’ve ever had couldn’t do this for you, you never felt this way with them. But you don’t have to worry anymore, sweetheart. I’ll give you _everything_.”

“Fuck!” she cries out, leaning back so that her clit catches on the steady drag of his cock. “You were made for me, Ben. Everything about you is perfect...I don’t want anyone else...only you…” Her breath catches when he manages to suck a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the taut bud as he looks up at her through his thick lashes. It adds a new element to the already explosive sex between them, all the things he can achieve with that sinful mouth flashing across Rey’s mind. The thoughts alone cause her to clench harder on him, a loud groan leaving him.

“I need you to come, baby. I need you to come on my cock and scream out my name. Can you do that? Can you be my good girl?”

“Yes, Ben. Ben, Ben, _Ben_...oh _fuck_ …” She yelps as he flips them over, his fingers interlacing with hers as he holds them over her head. He’s practically hovering over her as his hips snap quickly against hers, her entire body meeting his thrusts as they stare into each other's eyes. His hair falls across their faces like a curtain, keeping them in this perfect euphoric world.

Rey feels her orgasm through every nerve ending in her body as she writhes and moans and screams his name. She comes long and hard, Ben’s hands squeezing hers until his knuckles go white. He mutters explicit praise before he stutters out his own orgasm, painting his essence deep within her as they both ride out their highs. He quickly collapses in a sweaty pile of muscle and heat, catching his breath as he presses lazily kisses along her shoulder and neck. She giggles from the ticklish feeling, Ben even taking it as far as blowing raspberries at the juncture as she squeals with laughter.

“Get off me, you big buffalo!” she pants in between laughs, Ben laughing along with her as he gets a few more tormenting tickles in there before effectively turning to the side and pulling her into his arms. They share a few minutes of peaceful afterglow, Ben’s hands rubbing soothing circles along her shoulder blades.

“Is this weird for you?” he asks almost timidly. 

“A little…” she replies, pausing to tilt her head up to meet his gaze. “But not enough to stop.” Rey knows that he sometimes has flashes of insecurity, especially with relationships. She can’t deny that she feels them as well, something that’s been so familiar between them for so long now venturing into uncharted territory. He smiles at her response, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead that warms her entire body. “Ben. I know I’ve said this a lot over the years...and I know it definitely had a different connotation then it would now. But I think I--”

“You don’t have to say it…” he cuts her off gently, running his thumb across her cheek. “I know.”

💖

The sun finds its way through the curtains, Rey deep in sated slumber with Ben’s heavy arm slung across her waist. She never wants to wake up from this cocoon of bliss, this new and exciting thing between her and her best friend making her the happiest she’s been in a long time. Her eyes flutter open as she lazily stretches to face Ben, Rey surprised to see that he’s already awake and staring back at her.

“Creeper, much?” she scoffs sarcastically, earning her an eyeroll and laugh from Ben.

“A guy can’t stare at his beautiful, and very much naked, girlfriend?” he muses with a raised eyebrow. Her cheeks flush pink with that reminder, but she quells it by lightly slapping him across the shoulder with a giggle.

"Girlfriend, huh? Are you telling me getting engaged was all a ruse to get free cake?" she scoffs, feigning surprise. He barks out a short laugh before pulling her close into a long slow kiss, Rey moaning softly at the reminder that this isn’t a dream. She really has found unconditional love in the form of her best friend.

A series of clamoring sounds from downstairs jolts them out of their stupor before they can make out muffled voices in the distance.

“Don’t you dare go in there!”

“Rose, they spent almost _two hundred dollars_ on my credit card!”

“Wouldn't you rather have that than catching them in a... _compromising position_?”

Ben and Rey stifle secret laughs when they realize that their friends are back, Ben laughing a little louder when he remembers what they did with Poe’s credit card. 

“We’re going to have to face reality eventually.” Rey points out, cuddling into his chest and the warm duvet. He slings an arm over her shoulders, pulling her even closer until their bodies are flush together.

“I think we can enjoy this a little longer...we got a lotta time to make up, Niima. I hope you’re up for the challenge.” 

“Well I’ve been spending the last ten years dealing with you, so I think I’m ready to take on anything you got.”

“Anything, you say?” he smirks, cowering over her as their chests press together. “Let’s see about that, sweetheart.”

Ben just might have to pay Poe back, and then some. Because being able to find and be loved by his soulmate is priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this one! you can find me on twitter [@blessedreylo](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo)!


End file.
